


Captain's Bitch（a translation work）

by curlybear



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, M/M, Mirror Universe, Spanking, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock有一个惊喜给他的舰长。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Bitch（a translation work）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain's Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030914) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



“你他妈刚才去哪儿了？”

 

Spock把他的购物袋放在了桌子上，转过身去看着他的舰长。他给了这个人一个意味深长的目光，然后转回去打开他放在桌子上的袋子。

 

“你打算回答我吗？”Kirk咆哮着。有那么一会儿这个瓦肯人看起来似乎是要保持沉默，然而Spock回答了，并且没有停下手头的事情。

 

“我外出为我们登岸假期所做的停留购置一些物品。同时我有一个惊喜给你。”

 

在他身后Spock听见Kirk的语调发生了变化，就在他问“惊喜？”的时候。那是兴奋与猜疑的古怪混合。

 

“确实如此。稍作等候，我将展示它。”Spock一边拿出他刚刚购得的物品一边说。

 

“等等？我可不这么想Spock。那是什么？”Kirk要求道。Spock一直在绕着他走动，把东西放在架子上或者柜子里。

 

“耐心点，”Spock斥责道，他想他能够听见Kirk血压升高的声音。“请允许我除去我的衣物。”

 

慢慢的，怀着精心的关照，Spock开始脱去了他的衣服。说实话，他为自己的舰长感到非常骄傲。他本来预料这个人会诉诸武力强迫他去展示他所提到的东西。但Kirk一直站在他所站着的地方，看起来非常愤怒。

 

Spock脱掉了他的裤子，只留下一件衬衫和一条底裤，他转过身去，再次背对着他的舰长。

 

“Spock，尽管我喜欢你的小把戏，但我现在没有心情，因为你表现得像一个该死的婊子并且把我惹火了，”Kirk说。

 

“就一分钟，K'diwa（beloved）。让我脱掉我的衬衫，你就会看到你的惊喜了。”Spock开始把他的衬衫从头上拉下来，他知道Kirk在为他不听话的行为咆哮。然后他们陷入了安静。Spock停下了动作，他的胳膊抬着，衬衫盖住了头部，稍稍移动了他的身体。他想让他的舰长清楚的看到。

 

最终他完全脱掉了他的衬衫，把它扔在一边，转过身来，Spock走向他的舰长。当这个男人的脸上出现一个淫荡的笑容时他的面目是愉悦的。

 

“你喜欢这惊喜吗，舰长？”Spock问道。Kirk的微笑变得更大了。

 

“我当然喜欢，但我想我需要看得更清楚些。也许你可以躺在床上，我就能做一个真正近距离的观察。”

 

当他顺从的移动的时候，觉醒充满了Spock的身体。他弯下腰让上半身趴伏在床上。当一条温暖湿润的舌头触碰着他后背下方皮肤的时候，Spock发出愉悦的叹息。当舌头描摹着他，在他柔软的肉体上打着旋儿，描绘着那些字母的时候，他想这真的是一个非常好的点子。

 

Spock在Kirk的关照下发出呻吟。纹身店的人告诉他不必盖住纹身，因为他们用的是激光而不是老式的针。但皮肤依旧是柔软而敏感的。他听见了一声轻笑。当Spock想到接下来的几天的时候，他发出猫一样的咕哝。

 

首先，他的舰长不可能把手从他的身上拿开。他可能也会拒绝Spock做任何让自己身上有太多遮蔽物的事，Spock知道这个男人会把他带往天堂。接下来的几天会是完美的。

 

Kirk舌头所造成的压力离开了，但这个人依然覆盖在他的身上。在Kirk的重量压住他的时候，Spock诱惑的摇晃着他的臀部。

 

又是一声轻笑和耳语。“Captain's bitch，是吗？多么恰如其是。我猜你想要一些奖赏或者其他什么的？我承认我被取悦了，但你没有我的命令就这么做，我必须要惩罚你。”重量消失了，Kirk把Spock拉了起来。

 

“去拿一条皮带，宝贝，当你学到教训的时候我就会满足了。我们才有商量的余地。”

 

Spock快步走到衣柜前拿出了一条棕色的宽皮带。他走回来，Kirk急切的用双手握住皮带，然后松开手，把Spock再次推倒。

 

第一下鞭打袭来，Spock以喘息表示了他是多么受用。是的，接下来的几天会是天堂。

END


End file.
